The present invention relates to clutch bearings and particularly to arrangements for damping bearing movement. To avoid chatter in the confinement of relative movements of the fixed race of a self-centering clutch bearing and the sliding sleeve of a clutch disengagement, it is necessary to provide damping means.
For this purpose, it is known that a damping ring may be used, for example in the bore of the fixed race. The damping ring is provided with separate elastic members for damping movements of the bearing in the radial and the circumferential direction. This known damping ring requires a comparatively large structural space.
It is also known to provide a comparatively thin disc of an elastic material between the pressure plate of a sliding sleeve and the fixed race of a clutch bearing, with convexities entering into recesses of the plate, for example by projections arranged at the flange of the fixed race. However, these known damping means may be damaged in violent concussions.